


Just Fine?

by liquidtime



Series: Sorry for Everything [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Kyoutani Kentarou, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Minor Misunderstandings, Rimming, Top Yahaba Shigeru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidtime/pseuds/liquidtime
Summary: Kyoutani is long and thick and Yahaba is stressed._____"I’m scared of putting you inside of me because you're big and I’m worried that I can’t.”Kyoutani shrugged. “Then you fuck me.”Yahaba thought maybe his brain had broken. He was having issues processing what Kyoutani said.  “What?”
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Series: Sorry for Everything [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027666
Comments: 8
Kudos: 168





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This piece technically takes place between the last two chapters in SFEIG, before we flash forward two months but after they've been dating a couple weeks, although no knowledge of the SFEIG timeline is necessary to understand this fic.

Getting to kiss Kyoutani was definitely a perk of dating him. Being held by his muscled arms while their clothed erections rub against each other was another one. As Kyoutani’s tongue worked magic against his own, and as Yahaba melted further into his embrace, he was starting to realize that Kyoutani’s lap was one of his favorite places to be.

He gasped as Kyoutani’s palm splayed wide on his lower back, pulling him even closer against his chest as they continued to kiss on Kyoutani’s sofa. Yahaba trailed his hand down so that he pressed against the bulge in Kyoutani’s athletic shorts, causing him to moan.

They had done this before, light touches over clothing. One time when they stayed late to clean after practice, and it was just the two of them in the locker room, they got each other off dressed in nothing but their underwear. It hadn’t taken Yahaba much time to come with Kyoutani’s bare chest and strong legs on full display, pressed closely against his body. He could even see the wet patches form on Kyoutani’s boxers after he had finished. Yahaba barely managed to not stare while they redressed.

Right now he could easily trace the contours of Kyoutani’s cock through his pants, could easily palm at his erection until Kyoutani stuttered out his release, but after weeks of kissing and grinding and fantasizing about his boyfriend, Yahahba wanted a little bit more.

So he broke the kiss and slid off of Kyoutani’s lap, gently falling to the floor to settle on his knees between Kyoutani’s legs. He looked up at his boyfriend who was watching him with parted lips and a questioning tilt to his head.

Yahaba ran his hands up Kyoutani’s thighs, fingers catching at the hem of his shorts. “I want,” he pushed his palms up farther, until they rested at Kyoutani’s hips, his fingertips playing with the elastic of his waistband. “I want to take these off,” he said, lightly snapping the fabric, “if you want to.”

Yahaba watched Kyoutani take a deep breath, could actually see his pupils dilate before he muttered, “yeah, that’s- yeah.”

Yahaba gripped Kyoutani’s shorts and pulled them down, detangling them from his ankles and flinging them to the side. He slid his hands back up Kyoutani’s legs, through the coarse hair and smooth skin, to pull at his underwear, careful not to catch the waistband on his straining erection.

Peeling the soft, cotton fabric away felt exhilarating, but Yahaba was sure his hands would be shaking if his knuckles weren’t gripped firmly on the briefs. He pulled them the rest of the way off, tossing them next to Kyoutanis shorts without taking his eyes off of the hard length in front of him.

“You’re big,” he said, voice breathy but not quite a whisper.

Kyoutani’s cheeks flared pink, but he didn’t say anything, just watched as Yahaba reached forward to grip at the base, testing the firmness of his hold with a flex of his fingers. Kyoutani’s breath stuttered and he couldn’t help the small thrust his hips gave in response to Yahaba’s touch.

Yahaba hadn’t just been flattering him. Kyoutani was long and thick, and the head of his dick was shiny with precome that had beadded up as Yahaba ran his hand up his length.

He pulled Kyoutani’s foreskin completely back, thumb massaging below the crown, Yahaba’s fingers tracing the edge of his head, dancing over his slit, memorising the feel of Kyoutani in his hand, barely registering the moans and gasps Kyoutani was making above him. He brought his other hand up to gently fondle at his balls which hung heavy and low: different to how Yahaba looked.

He leaned forward and placed a kiss to each one, unable to miss the “ _oh fuck_ ,” Kyoutani groaned in response.

Yahaba smiled, looked up at his boyfriend and licked a hot line from the base of his cock up to the tip.

Kyoutani’s hands, which had been previously gripping the couch cushion, grabbed at Yahaba’s hair, causing him to sill, mouth millimeters away from Kyoutani’s dick.

“Careful, Yahaba. Damn.”

Yahaba smirked. “What, ready to blow already?” he teased, a bit unfairly considering how hard he was in his own shorts. He thought he might shoot off if he touched himself at all, but Kyoutani didn’t need to know that.

Instead, Kyoutani just blushed and looked down at Yahaba. “Cut me some slack, this is my first time with… any of this.”

Yahaba’s expression softened and he smiled, somewhat sheepishly, up at Kyoutani. “Me too.”

He moved forward again and lavished his tongue on Kyoutani’s head before taking it into his mouth and sliding a few inches down then pulling up and lightly sucking. He could feel Kyoutani’s hands tighten in his hair, his dick twitching.

“Seriously, Yahaba, that’s gonna make me come.”

“Isn’t that the point?”

Kyouani huffed. “Yeah, but if you keep that up, it’ll end up in your mouth.”

Yahaba shrugged and bent down, taking Kyoutani’s cock back between his lips again. He couldn’t fit the whole thing in his mouth, couldn't even fit half, and wrapped his fingers around the rest, his spit slicking the way for his hands to stroke the rest of Kyoutani’s shaft.

It was only a few pumps more before Kyoutani climaxed with a broken moan, the acrid taste of his come coating Yahaba’s mouth.

Yahaba pulled off, grimacing as he swallowed Kyoutani’s release.

“That doesn’t taste great,” he stated, huffing at the eye roll he received.

Before he could make another comment, Kyoutani was reaching forward, pulling at his arms to coax Yahaba back into his lap. When Yahaba settled, Kyoutani’s hands moved up to cup his face, kissing the frown from his expression.

“ _Kyoutani_ ,” Yahaba protested, words muffled against his lips, “gross, my mouth is dirty.”

“I don’t care, _fuck_ ,” Kyoutani said, kissing him hard one last time before pulling back and collapsing against the couch, hands gripping at Yahaba’s hips. “You’re incredible.”

His thumbs slipped under Yahabas shirt and made circles against his skin. “Sorry I couldn’t last longer.”

Yahaba smiled sheepishly. “I don’t think I’m gonna be much better.”

Kyoutani’s hands shifted so that they covered Yahaba’s bulge, Yahaba whining at the contact.

Kyoutani stroked his thumb up and down. “Would you like me to return the favor?”

Yahaba shuddered at his touch, hands coming up to brace himself against Kyoutani’s shoulders. “You can just,” he thrust up into Kyoutani’s touch and groaned, “just your hand is good.” He knew he would come before Kyoutani’s mouth even got the chance to get near him.

It took all of his self control to even hold on as Kyoutani’s hand slipped beneath his underwear and grasped his cock.

Kyoutai’s grip was warm, his palms calloused and fingers thick. Having a hand on himself that wasn’t his own was a totally foreign feeling, and knowing that it was Kyoutani beneath him, jerking him off was even more intoxicating. Yahaba was right, he didn’t last long, not even a minute under Kyoutani’s ministrations before he was making a mess of his pants, eyes closed and breath stuttering.

Kyoutani extracted his hand, which was coated with Yahaba’s come. He brought it up to his mouth and tentatively licked one of his fingers.

Yahaba groaned and buried his face in Kyoutani’s neck. “That’s disgusting,” he said, watching Kyoutani continue out of the corner of his eye.

“It’s not that bad,” Kyoutani replied.

“Maybe I just taste better than you.”

Kyoutani held his hand up to Yahaba’s face. “Want to try?”

Yahaba recoiled back. He would have toppled off of Kyoutani’s lap if it weren’t for the other arm bracing him.

“Ew, no.”

Kyoutani chuckled and muttered, “prissy.”

Yahaba wanted nothing more than to lean forward and cuddle into Kyoutani’s chest, maybe make out or even take a nap, but Kyoutani was naked from the waist down, Yahaba’s underwear was now uncomfortably sticky and he knew that in ten minutes or so his mother would be texting him to get back home for the night. So instead, he sighed and straightened up, grabbing Kyoutani’s discarded clothing and tossing it to him.

“I should probably go.”

Kyoutani gave an exaggerated sigh. “Love em’ and leave ‘em.”

Yahaba smacked his arm and turned to head out, grabbing his book bag as he did so, which he had ditched in the entryway. Kyoutani had followed him, not even bothering to redress. Before Yahaba could open the door, Kyoutani caught his arm, spinning him around into one last kiss for the night.

Yahaba savored his taste before pulling back.

“I’ll see you tomorrow though?” Yahaba asked, even though he knew the answer.

“Of course. The new captain would be on my ass if I missed practice.”

“Careful, I might be on your ass anyway.”

Kyoutani smacked his butt as he turned to open the door, causing Yahaba to jump and throw a glare over his shoulder.

Kyoutani grinned. “I’d like it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tik tok](https://www.tiktok.com/@sincerelymarika)


	2. Chapter 2

**2 Weeks Later**

“Kyoutani!” Yahaba shouted from the other side of the net, “I swear to god if you cut Kindaichi off one more time-”

“I know!” Kyoutani interrupted with his own yell, turning his back towards Yahaba’s team to walk back into position.

“If you know, then do it!”

Kyoutani didn’t bother with a response, just faced forward, cracked his knuckles and relaxed his knees.

“I’m gonna fucking kill him,” Yahaba muttered, mostly to himself. “It would do us all a favor.”

Watari looked over at him. “I can really feel the love between you two.”

“Shut up. You know, you could back me up sometimes.”

Watari snorted. “Oh no, Kyoutani’s all yours to scold. I feel like keeping my head firmly attached to my body”

Yahaba groaned in response, watching Kunimi ready himself to serve.

The rest of practice went relatively smoothly. It was weird finding their groove after all the third years left, but they managed. Sometimes the third years would show up and help out or just play, but most of them were using their free time to study for exams. The remaining first and second years split their time between three on three matches and drills, honing their skills before the new crop of players joined next year.

Yahaba’s muscles were sore, his body was drenched in sweat and he couldn’t wait to go home and shower. He was tempted to leave without even changing, but he needed to check that the supply closet was locked, so he would pass through the locker room anyway. By the time he collapsed onto the bench, tugging his shirt off, most everyone was finished.

Kyoutani stopped next to him, already fully changed. “I’m heading out.”

“Okay.”

“Breakfast tomorrow though?”

Yahaba smiled. “Of course.”

Kyoutani dropped a quick kiss to his lips and Yahaba watched him walk out of the room.

They had started to develop a routine. Kyoutani still went over to Hanamaki’s place on Saturday nights, but on Sunday morning Yahaba would show up and the two of them would grab breakfast together, and then sometimes study, sometimes meet up with other friends or sometimes part ways (but usually not).

Yahaba hastily swapped clothes, shut off the lights and took off for home. It was cool outside, the sky already beginning to darken for the evening. Yahaba was glad for it, able to keep up a brisk pace on his walk.

Sometimes he and Watari would hang out on Saturdays, but tonight Watari had a date with a girl from his class. That was fine with Yahaba though, it gave him a chance to finish his homework early and have a guilt-free Sunday. Getting his work done now meant that tomorrow Kyoutani and him might have more time to…

Yahaba sped up his walk again and pushed the lewd thoughts that had flooded his mind to the side. This was not the time to get flustered, not when he was so close to his house and his shower where it would be perfectly appropriate to get turned on by the thought of his boyfriend.

So to distract himself, he methodically listed every assignment he had in his mind and started prioritizing them by importance until he arrived home.

He called out a greeting as he stepped inside and his mother poked her head out from the kitchen.

“How was practice?” she asked.

“Same, same,” was Yahaba’s response, as it usually was. He toed his shoes off and dropped his bag by the door. “I’m going to hop in the shower.”

“I’ll let you know when dinner’s ready.”

“Thanks mom!” he called out, already partially up the stairs.

He locked himself in the bathroom and let out a deep breath, turning the shower on and letting it run luke-warm as he undressed, kicking his clothing into a corner. He stepped under the spray and scrubbed his skin clean, thoughts getting tangled with Kyoutani as he did so.

It had been a couple weeks now of Kyoutani and Yahaba stealing any private time they could to mess around. Yahaba was proud to say that, if nothing more, both of their staminas had increased.

Every time with Kyoutani kept getting better and better as they explored each other’s bodies, learned each other’s preferences. Yahaba couldn’t imagine being happier and he was thrilled at the prospect of finally getting to, well… go  _ all _ the way. But...

He sighed and slumped against the shower wall, letting the water pelt over him. There was one issue and anxiety kept building up inside of him despite trying to refuse to let himself worry.

As much as he wanted to get fucked by Kyoutani, as much as he used to fantasize about it, since he got a good look at Kyoutani’s dick, Yahaba had been worried about it going inside of him. Kyoutani was huge, girthy, and Yahaba was stressed just thinking of having to stretch out for it.

It almost didn’t seem possible.

He let his hands wander south, skimming over himself, a finger finding its way between his cheeks to lightly press at his asshole. It didn’t feel bad, but it didn’t feel particularly good either. He had tried experimenting with a finger before, but it was just awkward and weird and Yahaba knew that in order to go further he would need lube instead of his spit, but he couldn’t even bring himself to think of going out to buy it. That sounded so embarrassing.

He dropped his hands with a frustrated groan and instead focused on shampooing his hair.

He needed to talk to Kyoutani about this. It was driving him mad and if he kept his worries to himself, that would only spell disaster later on. The only issues the two of them ever had (outside of volleyball) were when Yahaba failed to communicate.

So yeah, he needed to talk to Kyoutani.

But he also grew flustered and awkward about these subjects. Yahaba was sure he was going to make a fool of himself.

He sighed. He didn’t want to think about that now, so instead he delicately trailed his hand back down his torso to grip his dick and start jerking off. He knew if he didn’t now, he would end up with an uncomfortable situation during dinner as his mind inevitably wandered.

So he filled his mind with images of Kyoutani’s sculpted body, and remembered the feel of his hands on him. Yahaba had discovered Kyoutani liked to tease, he liked to see how many sounds and twitches he could pull out of Yahaba while not giving him quite  _ enough _ , until it was  _ too _ much and Yahaba was desperate for him.

Yahaba massaged his balls in one hand while stroking up and down his shaft with the other, tightening his grip every time he passed over the head. He imagined they were Kyoutani’s hands, imagined that Kyoutani’s fingers would probably rub at his taint and trace the underside of his cock with too-light touches. Then he might duck down and suck at his tip before taking Yahaba further into his mouth, which would be warm and wet and-

Yahaba came with a choked off sound that he tried to muffle, breathing heavily. He relaxed into the post-orgasm lethargy until the anxious knot inside of him began to form again. He sighed, washing the come splatter from his chest and shut off the water, stepping out of the shower and toweling himself dry. He was being ridiculous and he knew it.

He hoped Kyoutani was having a good night at least, free from stupid worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tik tok](https://www.tiktok.com/@sincerelymarika)


	3. Chapter 3

Yahaba wouldn’t have considered himself a morning person before he started dating Kyoutani. In fact, he probably still wouldn’t consider himself one, but the incentive for him to roll out of bed at seven every Sunday was enough to tamp any complaint.

The walk to Hanamaki’s house was short, the streets devoid of people because of the early hour. Yahaba soon stood outside the front door, texting Kyoutani that he had arrived so that he didn’t wake anyone else up by knocking or ringing the bell. The rest of them usually slept until noon.

Not even a minute had passed before Kyoutani was stepping out, giving Yahaba a quick kiss good morning.

They headed towards the breakfast restaurant, the same one they always went to, the backs of their hands brushing as they walked. Neither were big on public displays of affection, but being close enough that their shoulders bumped still caused Yahaba’s stomach to swoop.

“Are you okay?” Kyoutani asked as they neared the restaurant.

“Yeah?” Yahaba responded.

“You’re oddly quiet.”  
  


“What, am I not allowed to enjoy the morning?”

Kyoutani snorted. “Sure. Just normally you can’t shut the fuck up.”

“I have a lot on my mind.”

“Like what?” Kyoutani asked.

Yahaba’s face went red. “I’ll tell you later. We just need to talk.”

Kyoutani paused before responding. “We need to talk?” he repeated back.

“Nothing serious, well… It’s kind of serious.” Yahaba glanced at Kyoutani from the side before looking forward again. “We need to talk, that’s all.”

As they walked the last block and entered the restaurant, Kyoutani had lapsed into silence as well. Yahaba hardly noticed, still psyching himself up for the most embarrassing conversation he would have in his life.

Their quiet lasted as they sat down and read through the menus, up until they had both ordered. When their waiter left, Kyoutani fixed Yahaba with a serious look.

“Okay, what’s going on.”

Yahaba spluttered a moment. “I can’t talk about it here!” he exclaimed, voice somewhat hushed.

“Well, tough.”

“Kyoutani, seriously, let's wait until we're alone.”

Kyoutani’s eyes bored into his and Yahaba shrivelled under his glare.

Kyoutani sighed and absentmindedly picked at a napkin on the table. “I don’t want to go through the motions of breakfast pretending things are okay when you look like you’re about to shit yourself. It’s only preventing the inevitable, so just spit it out.”

Yahaba clenched his hands into fists under the table. He knew his face must be on fire. He could hardly meet Kyoutani’s eyes.

_Spit it out_ , he repeated to himself feeling just as dumb as he had when he had first confessed to Kyoutani.

“I want to-” he broke off, embarrassed, bringing a hand up to pinch his brow.

_Spit it the fuck out_.

“Fuck,” he muttered before taking a breath and starting again, making sure to look Kyoutani in the eye. “I want to have sex with you.”

Kyoutani stared at him for a solid five seconds and Yahaba was wondering if he should wait for a response or just push on, but right as he was about to speak, Kyoutani buried his face in his hands and muttered out through his fingers.

“Fucking hell, Yahaba.”

Kyoutani looked up and Yahaba was surprised to find him glaring. “What?” Yahaba asked, defensively. 

“I thought you were about to break up with me.”

Yahaba balked. “What?”

“You said we needed to talk! That’s like universal code for: it’s time to break up.”

“No- no, Kyoutani, I don’t… I don’t want that,” he said, voice trailing off towards the end.

“Obviously.” Kyoutani snorted, reaching forward to squeeze Yahaba’s hand briefly before taking it back and busying himself with the napkin again. “Why are you stressed out about this? We’ve kind of been heading that direction anyway.”  
  


Yahaba groaned, tilting his head back and slouching in his seat. His eyes were screwed shut. “This is so stupid. This is so stupid and you can’t judge me.”

“I wouldn’t.”

Yahaba gave another sigh. “You’re,” he gestured vaguely at Kyoutani and looked over at him, “you’re all _big_ and I’m- god, this is so dumb,” he fixed his gaze on his boyfiriend, repeated the mantra _spit it out_ one more time in his mind and spoke quickly enough to shove the words out before he could stop. “You’re big and I’m scared of putting you inside of me because you're big and I’m worried that I can’t.”

Yahaba hadn't even noticed the volume of his voice slightly increasing as he went on, but Kyoutani’s eyes had widened and he started to shush Yahaba, looking around to see if anyone had overheard them.

It seemed like they were in the clear.

“I’m sorry,” Yahaba whined once he had marginally calmed down. “I know it’s stupid and whatever and it’ll be fine, but it’s been making me so anxious and-”

“Yahaba, chill out.”

Kyoutani’s voice was low, calm and soothing and Yahaba already felt a little better having gotten everything out in the open. He tangled his legs with Kyoutani’s under the table.

Kyoutani smiled and gave him a light nudge with his foot. “It’s not stupid and you’re not stupid. If you don’t want to bottom, you don’t have to. We can still have sex if you want.”

“What?”

Kyoutani shrugged. “You fuck me.”

Yahaba thought maybe his brain had broken. He was having issues processing what Kyoutani was saying. 

“What?” he asked again.

“I mean, we don’t have to do that either. It’s whatever you want. Both sound fun to me. Or we can wait.”  
  


Yahaba sat back, taking a moment to process. He had never thought of Kyoutani in that position before. Yahaba always just assumed Kyoutani would want to top, but fuck. The idea of Kyoutani beneath him and squirming on _his_ dick sounded… well, it sounded really hot.

“Oh,” he finally replied, aiming for nonchalance but knowing that he missed the mark by a mile. “No, that sounds, fine. We can do that.”

“Just fine?”

Yahaba glared. “You promised not to be an asshole about this.”

“No, I promised not to judge you,” Kyoutani said through a grin.

Yahaba reached forward and flicked his forehead. “You should be nicer to the person who’ll be fucking you.”

Kyoutani laughed. “Where did this confidence come from all of a sudden?”

Their waiter reappeared at that moment, arms ladened with their food which was quickly placed in front of them. They chorused a thank you and dug in, unable to wipe the smiles off their faces.

It felt good to have gotten this conversation off his chest and now Yahaba had even more fantasy fuel to succumb to when he was alone; he was already working hard to refrain from popping a boner in the middle of a restaurant just thinking of a fucked out Kyoutani, needy for him.

He absentmindedly shoveled food in his mouth, barely tasting it.

“You alright?” Kyoutani asked, but he was smirking like he could read Yahaba’s mind.

“Just thinking of how lucky I am to have the hottest boyfriend ever.”

Kyoutani shook his head and Yahaba was pleased at the blooming blush on his cheeks. He very much enjoyed the way he could get Kyoutani to flush. Plus, he deserved it with as much teasing as Yahaba regularly received from him.

“So, do you have any plans for the rest of the day?” Yahaba asked casually.

“Yeah.”

Yahaba tried not to pout. “Oh,” he said and pushed at his food.

“Aren’t you going to ask what my plans are?”

Yahaba gave an exasperated sigh. “What are your plans?”

Kyoutani leaned forward and Yahaba followed so that they were inches apart over the table.

“Getting railed by you.”

“Kyoutani!” Yahaba exclaimed, pushing him back and covering his mouth. “You can't just say that!”

“C’mon, don’t you want to?” Kyoutani goaded. 

“That’s not the point!”

Kyoutani laughed again and turned back to his food. “We can do whatever you want, Yahaba. I just want to spend the day with you.”

Yahaba huffed. “Sap,” he muttered.

Kyoutani just smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tik tok](https://www.tiktok.com/@sincerelymarika)


	4. Chapter 4

The walk to Kyoutani’s place was relaxed with easy conversation and a few stolen kisses between the two. However, when they arrived at the house, stepping over the threshold into the entryway, Yahaba could feel his nervous energy return, a thick tension in the air.

Yahaba shifted his weight from foot to foot. “If we’re gonna fuck, we need to go buy lube.”

Kyoutani peered at him, halfway finished with unlacing his boot. “I have lube.”

“Why do you have lube?”

“Why do you _think_ I have lube, Yahaba?”

“Do you… do you use it on yourself?” Yahaba asked, voice quiet and somewhat hesitant.

“Yeah.”

“Oh.”

Kyoutani finished undoing his shoes, kicking them off. He walked up to Yahaba and ran his hands soothingly over Yahaba’s arms. “Seriously, are you okay? I know you’re the one who brought it up, but we don’t have to do anything today. You’re kind of freaking me out.”

Yahaba tisked and lightly pushed Kyoutani (not hard enough to actually shove him away). “What do you mean I’m freaking you out?”

Kyoutani shrugged and slowly wound his arms around Yahaba’s waist to pull him close.

“I mean, you’re usually ‘take charge’ and loud and obnoxious. I don’t know what to do when you’re not trying to boss me around.”

Yahaba scoffed, but it was difficult to keep a straight face as Kyoutani started kissing at his neck. “I don’t boss you around.”

“You do, but it’s okay. I like it,” Kyoutani muttered against his ear, biting at the lobe once he finished.

Yahaba’s hands wound their way tight into the back of Kyoutani’s shirt as tingles raced up his spine. He could feel the tickle of breath against his neck, gasping as Kyoutani worked his way down the column of his throat.

He was already hard and he rolled his hips into Kyoutani’s, pulling his face back so that he could kiss him properly, hands moving so that they cupped his jaw, thumbs tracing Kyoutani’s cheekbones.

He pushed Kyoutani back a couple steps until they ran into the wall, pinning him under his body. He was pressed so close, but it still didn’t feel close enough, even as Kyoutani’s arms tightened around his waist. He desperately kissed at Kyoutani, relishing the feel of their tongues against each other.

This he was familiar with, the insatiable desire to be enveloped by everything Kyoutani. Kissing him felt normal and safe and hot. He slid his hands down Kyoutani’s chest until he was able to push them under his shirt, feeling the firm muscle definition of his stomach. His fingers flexed against Kyoutani’s skin. He trailed them higher, lightly flicking at his nipples before grabbing the hem of his shit and pulling it, forcing Kyoutani’s arms to release him in order to help tug off his shirt.

Yahaba mouthed at his chest, slowly lowering himself to his knees as his tongue followed the lines of his abs, until he hit the waistband of Kyoutani’s pants. He kissed at the seam, lightly nipping at his hip bones, fingers gripping onto Kyoutani’s sides to keep him still.

“Yahaba,” Kyoutani said from above him, bringing a hand to the side of Yahaba’s face, “maybe we should not do this is my entryway.”

Yahaba kissed his way down the bulge in Kyoutani’s jeans, looking up at him the entire time.

“Okay,” was his response.

Yahaba stood back up, pulling Kyoutani forward into another kiss before turning around and walking the familiar path to Kyoutani’s room.

Once he stepped inside, he turned around to face Kyoutani, taking a moment to admire the strong form of his boyfriend. Kyoutani had picked up his shirt from the entryway, throwing it onto the floor by his bed as he made his way towards Yahaba to sweep him up in another kiss.

Yahaba’s hands once more found Kyoutai’s jean’s, making quick work of the button and fly, forcing them and his underwear down his legs. Kyoutani stumbled a bit as he stepped out of them, Yahaba using the momentum to pull them onto the bed, his boyfriend gloriously naked on top of him.

He flipped them over, sitting up so that he was kneeling in the space between Kyoutani’s thighs. Yahaba skimmed his fingers over his legs, stopping at his knees, eyes drinking in the sight of him. Yahaba ran his palms back up Kyoutani’s legs, splaying his hands wide at his hips, watching as Kyoutani’s dick jumped at the proximity. He flexed his fingers to see it again.

“God, you’re so gorgeous” Yahaba said, continuing his exploration up Kyoutani’s chest, tracing over his collarbones then lightly raking his nails back down his pecs. Kyoutani shivered beneath him, eyes dark with lust as he watched Yahaba’s every move.

“It’s nothing you haven’t seen before,” Kyoutani managed to choke out.

Yahaba shifted up, leaning forward to bracket his arms on either side of Kyoutani’s head and dipped down to kiss him.

“Doesn’t stop the view from being perfect.” Yahaba stated as he pulled back, mouthing at Kyoutani’s jaw and down his neck. He sucked hard so that a purpling bruise was left behind. He couldn’t wait to see it in the locker room the next time they had practice, a neon sign to everyone that Kyoutani was taken by him.

He made another hickey at the hollow of Kyoutani’s neck, earning him a light shove.

“Possessive bastard,” Kyoutani mumbled.

Yahaba nipped at his skin before sitting upright again.

He pulled off his shirt at the same time Kyoutani’s hands went for the fly of his jeans, his clothing quickly joining Kyoutani’s discarded articles on the floor as he awkwardly shimmied out of his pants.

He watched Kyoutani’s eyes roam his body, feeling a mix of pride and embarrassment at Kyoutani’s hungry gaze. He squeezed at Kyoutani’s thighs, drawing his attention back up.

“You still want to do this?” Yahaba asked.

“Yeah,”Kyoutani responded, reaching forward to lace his fingers between Yahaba’s, and squeezed.

Yahaba smiled back at him, relishing the moment, before untangling their hands and pinching Kyoutani’s side. “Well turn over then,” he sassed.

“Yes sir,” came Kyoutani’s sarcastic reply, but he rolled onto his front nonetheless.

“Hmm,” Yahaba muttered, hands immediately grabbing at Kyoutani’s ass before pulling them back to give a firm smack to his cheeks. “As much as we’ve been naked around each other, I’ve never really looked at your butt before.”

“Does it meet your expectations?” Kyoutani asked, glancing over his shoulder.

“I’d rate it a nine out of ten.”

“Yeah? What am I missing?”

Yahaba leaned forward to whisper in his ear. “My cock inside it.”

Kyoutani buried his face in his pillow and groaned. “You’re killing me.”

“Hopefully not.”

Yahaba sat back up, straddled on either side of Kyoutani’s legs. He rested his palms against Kyoutani’s asscheeks and gently pulled them apart, revealing the furl of Kyoutani’s rim between. He ran a finger over it, watching the muscle twitch as it was touched. He repeated the motion, watching Kyoutani twitch again.

Kyoutani shifted then, his hand reaching out to pull open the drawer of his bedside table. He blindly rummaged around and grabbed at a bottle of lube, passing it back to Yahaba before settling back onto the bed, his arm curling around the pillow his head rested on.

Yahaba uncapped the bottle, the loud _click_ dosing him with the reality of what he was about to do. But it was okay, his nervous energy intermingled with excitement as he fumbled to pour some of the lube onto his hands. A couple drops spilled over, landing on Kyoutani’s cheeks, causing him to mumble a protest.

“Oh hush,” Yahaba scolded, setting the lube to the side and lowering his fingers to Kyoutani’s crack.

He refrained himself from making a joke about how much was already missing from the bottle.

He circled Kyoutani’s rim, making sure the skin was thoroughly coated before pressing a finger in. He marvelled at the way his finger slowly sunk into Kyoutani’s body. Kyoutani was hot inside, and tight, rim gripping at Yahaba’s knuckle.

“Oh wow,” Yahaba breathed, wiggling his finger and pressing as far in as he could.

Kyoutani moaned and Yahaba looked up to watch his face as he slowly pulled out and pushed back in. Kyoutani’s lips were parted, wet from where he had licked or bit them, and his eyes were closed so tightly his brow was furrowing, half of his face mashed into the pillow.

Yahaba shifted, falling forward to settle on the bed next to Kyoutani, faces close. His finger was still inside of Kyoutani and Kyoutani turned so that they were facing each other, chests pressed together. Yahaba reached up with his free hand, pressing his thumb against Kyoutani’s forehead, causing him to blink his eyes. 

“No frowning,” Yahaba said with a smile.

Kyoutani smiled back. “I’m not.”

Yahaba’s hand dropped back down, his other finger pumping in and out a couple times, watching Kyoutani’s face as he did so. “Does it feel good?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Kyoutani replied, voice catching as he did so.

Yahaba was almost whispering. “You look good like this.”

He pressed his finger in again and curled it forward, causing Kyoutani to keen with a whine. Yahaba swallowed his noises with a kiss, mouth working hot over Kyoutani’s lips as he thrust into him at a steady rhythm, taking care to press against his prostate as best he could manage with every pass.

Yahaba continued to kiss him, taking Kyoutani apart with his tongue, biting at his lip and invading his mouth, pressed so close against him, his nose was mashed against Kyoutani’s cheek.

“I can take another,” Kyoutani muttered and it took Yahaba a moment to parse the meaning of his words. 

He pulled out of Kyoutani and grabbed the lube again, adding another coat to his fingers. He brought his hand to Kyoutani’s hole, repeating the gentle massage at his rim.

“Do you want to flip back over for this?” Yahaba asked, but Kyoutani shook his head.

“I want to kiss you.”

Yahaba smirked. “Well, I can’t say no to that.”

He pressed his mouth against Kyoutani’s and pushed his fingers in at the same time. Kyoutani’s lips moaned against his own and Yahaba could feel his exhale, the breaths between them coming heavy.

Yahaba thrust his hips forward, cock rubbing against Kyoutani’s. Kyoutani shuddered against him, and Yahaba kept it up in time with his fingers, aching for a bit of relief himself. Every movement and sound that Kyoutani made short circuited his brain and clouded it with a heavy fog of arousal. He was leaking preacome, dirtying Kyoutani’s stomach with it.

Yahaba gasped as Kyoutani’s hand found its way between them, grabbing his shaft and running his hand up and down the soft skin. Kyoutani’s movements were shaky and uneven, unable to completely focus on the task with Yahaba’s fingers inside him working at his prostate, but he tried to reciprocate, gripping loosely and allowing Yahaba to thrust up into his fist as well.

Every time Kyoutani’s hand would pass over his head Yahaba let out a small noise and sometimes his hips would twitch or his fingers would curl.

“ _Kyoutani_ ,” he murmured softly, his lips drifting to his neck and shoulders. Kyoutani’s arms erupted in goosebumps as Yahaba’s breath skimmed his skin.

Yahaba started scissoring his fingers, widening the space between them as he pulled out to stretch his rim. Kyoutai’s free hand gripped at his hips, fingers tightening against his skin.

“Still okay?” Yahaba asked, momentarily stilling.

“Yeah, yeah,” Kyoutani said between breaths, eyes once more shut. “It’s good. It’s really good. I can’t believe I’m doing this with you. You’re amazing-”

Yahaba cut him off with a kiss, resuming the spread of his fingers inside of Kyoutani. “Shut up,” he muttered. “I’m the one that rambles, not you.”

“Make me,” Kyoutani stuttered out.

“Oh?” Yahaba asked as he started to press a third finger in in retaliation, careful not to hurt Kyoutani.

The moan Kyoutani let out in response was low and guttural and loud, and Yahaba thought maybe he’ll have bruises on his hips from the grip that Kyoutani had on him, but it would be so worth it just to hear another sound like that pass through his lips.

He pushed deep and flexed his fingers, then pulled his hand free, shifting away from Kyoutani as he did so, his dick falling free of Kyoutani’s grasp. Kyoutani’s fingers relaxed their hold on his hip and Yahaba sat up.

“Turn over again, I want to see this,” Yahaba said, nudging at his side.

Kyoutani gave a chuckle, but followed direction, turning onto his stomach once more.

“Do you want more lube?” Yahaba asked as he pulled Kyoutani’s cheeks apart.

“No, it’s good for your fingers.”

Kyoutnai’s hole was shiny, his rim puffy and looser than it had been when Yahaba had first looked at the furled entrance. He gently ran his index finger along Kyoutani’s cleft, watching as his hole clenched around nothing, similar to the twitches it was giving at the start, but now more obscene.

He finally sunk his fingers back inside of Kyoutani, starting with two but quickly adding the third after Kyoutani’s ass easily accommodated him. He brought his other hand up and toyed at the rim where his fingers disappeared. It was a salacious look, almost difficult to process that he was inside Kyoutani’s body, that the heat that encompassed his fingers was the flexing wall of Kyoutani’s ass.

“I wish you could see yourself,” Yahaba muttered, spreading his fingers as he pulled back so he could watch Kyoutani’s rim stretch around them.

He watched Kyoutani’s hands flex against his pillow as he groaned and pushed against Yahaba, thrusting his hips back to sink Yahaba’s fingers in him once more.

“Oh _fuck_ , that’s hot,” Yahaba moaned, moving his free hand to Kyoutani’s lower back to press him into the mattress and drive his fingers forward, picking up his pace, practically punching the air from Kyoutani with each thrust.

Yahaba twisted his wrist and pulled. “I can’t wait to be inside you.”

Kyoutani whined, desperate and needy. “Fuck me, Yahaba. Fuck me.”

Yahaba leaned forward and pressed a kiss to each dimple on Kyoutani’s lower back as he retracted his fingers. He popped the cap of the lube a final time and slicked his cock up, shuddering as his hand glided smoothly down his shaft.

He dabbed some extra onto Kyoutani’s rim for good measure and tossed the bottle to the side, wedging his way between Kyoutani’s thighs.

Kyotani raised his lower half to his knees, bracing himself against his elbows, and Yahaba couldn’t help the playful smack he gave to his ass. He ran his hand soothingly over the faint red print that was already disappearing and then pulled at his cheeks, once more parting them.

Yahaba leaned forward, nestling his cock against Kyoutani’s hole so that he could thrust up and down the long line of his ass. His crown would lightly catch at Kyoutani’s rim, teasing every time he slipped past without entering, the furl flexing with every slide. He squished Kyoutani’s cheeks together to tighten around his cock and moaned.

“I could come just like this.”

“ _Yahaba._ ”

Yahaba chuckled and slid his hand around to grip Kyoutani’s hip in one hand, pushing the head of his cock down with his other so that this time it slid into Kyoutani.

They both moaned, Yahaba feeling the tight pressure of Kyoutani’s ass around him. Kyoutani felt hot and smooth and _fuck_ , so good. Yahaba took his time bottoming out, pausing once his hips touched Kyoutani’s cheeks. He knelt there, getting a hold on his arousal so that he didn't shoot off the moment he started moving.

Kyoutani’s hips made small circles and it ripped another moan from Yahaba.

“You ready?” he asked Kyoutani.

“Yes,” Kyoutani hissed out.

Yahaba canted his hips back and thrust forward, sliding in and out at a steadying pace, his forehead dropping down and grip tightening. He lost himself in the sensation of fucking Kyoutani, how good his boyfriend felt squeezing his cock, driving as far in as he could at every thrust.

He placed a kiss on Kyoutani's spine before straightening back up and running his palms over his shoulder blades and back down, settling at his waist again, reaching around for Kyoutani’s dick, pumping it in tandem with his movements.

Kyoutani uttered a shaky, “fuck,” and Yahaba let out a breathy chuckle.

“You feel good, Kyou. Fucking tight.”

Kyoutani flexed his ass at that point and Yahaba had to pause, bringing his other hand up to his dick to stave off his orgasm, panting hard.

Yahaba bent forward, hands falling on either side of Kyotani, palms pressed into the mattress. He thrust back in suddenly and bit at the meat of Kyoutani’s shoulder in retaliation. “Fuck you,” he hissed into his ear.

Kyoutani laughed. “You are.”

Kyoutani dropped low to the bed, causing Yahaba to slip out of him, and wiggled his way around onto his back. He reached up and curled his hand around Yahaba’s neck, pulling him down to kiss him, and brought their groins together, cocks rubbing against each other for a couple of slick movements before Kyoutani wrapped his legs around Yahaba’s waist and reached down to guide Yahaba’s dick back into himself.

Yahaba decided that maybe this position was a little bit perfect as his hips resumed their thrusts and he was able to fuck Kyoutani while tasting his kisses. He trailed his mouth to the divot under Kyoutani’s ear, sucking another hickey into his skin, continuing down to attack the rest of his neck.

Yahaba could feel Kyoutani’s reactions as each twitch and flex of Kyoutani’s hole around him slowly pulled him closer to the edge.

“Yahaba- _fuck_ ,” Kyoutani gasped as Yahaba thrust particularly hard, head nudging at his prostate, “I’m close.” 

Yahaba reached between them again, jerking Kyoutani off and causing him to moan, trying his best to hit that spot inside of Kyoutani again and again.

“I wanna watch you come,” Yahaba said, voice edging towards desperation. “Will you look at me?”

Kyoutani’s eyes flew open, gaze meeting Yahaba’s right as he let out a broken whine at Yahaba’s ministrations. 

“You’re so fucking gorgeous, Kyoutani. I’m so lucky to have you.”

Yahaba’s hips stuttered as Kyoutani clamped down on him tighter than he ever had, shooting thick splatters of come on his chest, crying out, his eyes never leaving Yahaba’s.

Yahaba moaned and slowed his pace, dipping low to kiss Kyoutani as aftershocks wracked his body, content to still inside of him as he pulled languid kisses from his mouth.

Kyoutani pulled back to look at Yahaba, cupping his cheek in his palm, chest still heaving from his orgasm.

“Feel good?” Yahaba asked.

“Yeah,” Kyoutani responded, moving his hips slightly to give Yahaba some friction. He hissed from the sensitivity.

Yahaba stopped him and gently pulled out, cock still hard and flushed.

Kyoutani reached down and stroked him. “Can I eat you out?”

Yahaba took a sharp inhale. “What?”

“You don’t have to let me, but fuck I’ve been thinking about since the first time I blew you.”

“Uh, sure?” Yahaba said, unable to help the upward lilt his words took.

Kyoutani let out a small chuckle. “It’s fine Yahaba, I won’t, I can just-”

“No,” Yahaba interrupted, giving him a quick kiss. “That’s fine, you just caught me off guard.”

He could feel his face starting to redden as he really began to envision Kyoutani doing _that_.

“Just fine?” Kyoutani teased and Yahbaa glared at him.

Yahaba rolled to the side and spread his legs. “Get to it, if you want to so bad.”

Kyoutani reached over the edge of the bed and grabbed a shirt from the ground, wiping his chest off with it.

“That’s my shirt!” Yahaba protested, punctuating his scold by digging his heel into Kyoutani’s side.

Kyoutani laughed and tossed it away, scooting towards Yahaba, grabbing his leg to immobilize it. “Guess you’ll have to borrow one of mine. Don’t worry, I’ll wash it.”

Kyoutani settled between his thighs, pulling them over his shoulders as he did so. Yahaba playfully clamped them together over his head.

“You better follow the proper care instructions.”

Kyoutani shot him a skeptical look. “It’s a t-shirt, not a suit.”

Yahaba loosened his legs, spreading them a bit so Kyoutani could get closer. “I don’t want it to shrink.”

Kyoutani licked a wide stripe up his taint, quieting Yahaba. “Careful, or I won’t let you borrow anything.”

“So mea-an, _ahh_.”

Yahaba’s words came out broken as Kyoutani finally dipped between his cheeks and mouthed at his hole. He could feel Kyoutani’s hot breath against his skin, wet tongue running deliciously against his entrance. He shuddered when Kyotani pressed his lips to his rim, tongue pushing forward.

He expected it to feel weird and foreign, but he felt good, reaching down to grab Kyoutani’s head and pull him closer. Kyoutani moaned and pressed forward, nose nestled against his perineum, forehead touching his balls. 

He could feel saliva beginning to drip down his crack as Kyoutani eagerly tongued him, wetting Yahaba’s hole so that his tongue easily thrust into him. Yahaba could feel the gentle press of teeth against his sensitive rim and ground his ass further into Kyoutani.

He would be worried about suffocating his boyfriend, but Kyoutani’s movements were fueled with enthusiasm, moaning against his skin and making as much noise as Yahaba was. It was messy, but hot and Yahaba could feel the tension ripple through his body like a tightly coiled spring waiting to be released.

He brought his hand up to his cock to give himself the relief that his body was craving, groaning as precome dribbled onto his stomach. 

One of Kyoutani’s hands came up, thumb massaging his taint and fingers caressing his balls and suddenly Yahaba found himself wanting those deft hands inside him.

“Kyoutani,” he breathed, tugging at Kyoutani’s hair, “more, please.”

Kyoutani didn’t verbally respond, tongue working at his rim, but Yahaba could feel a finger tracing alongside of it, slowly pressing it’s way in next to his tongue. 

It felt big, even though it was nowhere near Kyoutani’s size. Yahaba still felt the stretch of it as Kyoutani pushed further into his hole, but it also felt wonderful, like his own fingers never had.

“Kyoutani, _Kyoutani,_ ” he murmured, getting lost in the pleasure rippling through his body, muttering nonsense until Kyoutanils mouth pulled away, tongue replaced by another finger, both curling and hitting his prostate.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Yahaba called out, thighs squeezing Kyoutani again.

Kyoutani pried his legs back open and leaned forward, replacing Yahaba’s hand on his cock with his mouth, sliding down Yahaba as his fingers continued to play with Yahaba’s hole, assaulting his prostate and stretching deep.

Hell if Yahaba knew how Kyoutani managed to coordinate his movements, his tongue swirling around his shaft every time he came up, head bumping into the back of his throat on every push down. It was almost annoying how good he was at it.

Yahaba reached down and threaded his fingers through Kyoutani’s free hand, grounding himself as Kyoutani dismantled him from the inside out.

“Fuuck,” he moaned again as Kyoutani sucked hard around him. “Fuck, I’m about to come.”

Kyoutani pushed a third finger into him and sped up the motions of his mouth and Yahaba thought maybe he was cutting off the circulation in Kyoutani’s hand with how tightly he squeezed as his orgasm washed over him, balls tightening, come flooding Kyoutani’s mouth.

He saw Kyoutani’s Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed, licking his way off of Yahaba’s cock and placing a kiss on Yahaba's stomach, lips soft and warm. He hissed when Kyoutani pulled his fingers out of him, legs relaxing as they were gently set onto the bed. He sighed, content, Kyoutani placing light kisses up his chest until he collapsed next to Yahaba on the bed, head pillowed on his chest. 

Yahaba reached his hand to Kyoutani’s chin, trying to pull him into a kiss, but Kyoutani stopped him.

“My mouth was just on your ass,” he stated plainly.

“I don’t care,” Yahaba laughed, pressing his lips against Kyoutani’s. “How are you feeling?” he asked as he pulled back, relaxing against the pillow at an angle where he could look at his boyfriend.

“Good.” Kyoutani chuckled and smiled. “Good doesn’t even begin to cover it.”

“Me too.”

“Good.” Kyoutani nudged him lightly. “What do you want to do the rest of the day?”

“I don’t know. Can’t we just watch a movie or something?”

“Sure. Laptop’s on my desk.”

“Oh, and I’m supposed to grab it?” Yahaba scoffed, already extracting himself from Kyoutani to crawl his way to the foot of the bed.

“I’m too fucked out to move.”

Yahaba stretched his body, just barely able to reach the computer without toppling off the mattress. He shuffled back beside Kyoutani, wriggling his way under the covers after he passed off the laptop.

“Scoot over,” Kyoutani grumbled, pulling at the blankets to join him.

Yahaba cuddled even closer, throwing his hands around Kyoutani’s waist as he was trying to set up the computer.

“Yahaba, let me get fucking settled first.”

Yahaba pressed his body closer, tangling his legs with Kyoutani’s.

“ _Yahaba_.”

Yahaba sighed and placed a kiss to his cheek. “Okay, okay, I’ll stop. Try not to combust.”

“You’re insufferable.”

“Takes one to know one.”

Kyoutani just shook his head and opened the laptop, settling it on his thighs, braced by the covers and Yahaba’s knee.

“Do you have a preference?” Kyoutani asked.

“Nope, I trust your choices,” Yahaba said, dropping his head to Kyoutani’s shoulder and watching him navigate the menus. 

He couldn’t help but smile to himself, hardly able to believe that just a couple hours ago he had been panicking at the thought of even meeting up with Kyoutani and having to talk about _this_.

But nestled against Kyoutani’s side, warm under covers that smelled like him, with his own kiss marks littering Kyoutani’s neck, Yahaba never felt so perfectly content. He loved this feeling and maybe, he thought, he loved Kyoutani too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was kind of fun writing their first time after I had written them in the epilogue of SFEIG. I got to kind of set-up some of what turned into their familiar routine here. Things like Kyoutani not minding the taste of come and eating him out, or just their fun power dynamics in bed.
> 
> I actually have one (mayby two) other ideas for this universe, but they probably won't be written for awhile. I have a lot of other projects on the backburner and am currently in the middle of writing a monster ushiten fic and also writing a piece for the tododeku big bang.
> 
> [tik tok](https://www.tiktok.com/@sincerelymarika)


End file.
